Between You and Me
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: and Mercy fic]


Hana had waken up in Angela's bed, around four in the morning. "Good morning, Hana" Mercy smiled hugging the brunette closer "Mmm I have to make food" The Korean tryed to pull away. "It's only" Mercy paused and reached for her clock "It's only four in the morning, Hana" She smiled as she pulled the girl back again "FIne…" She gave up. The blonde held her close, They had just started to date. "Shit" Hana swore "What?" The blonde asked "Tracer is going to come wake me in thirty minutes…" She sighed "Nuuuu…. Don't go, Hana" Mercy groaned. "I have to" Hana said kissing the blonde and got up out of bed.

Hana walked into her room and saw Tracer waiting for her, 'Fuck…' She thought. "Oh hey, Lena" D'Va gave a quirky smile "Where were you at this time?" Lena asked "I was uh… WIth Angela" Hana stuttered "Why?" Lena cocked her head. "I had an… A uh… A headache…" Hana smiled awkwardly "Heh… Right…" Tracer smiled. "Well I brought you breakfast!" Tracer swiftly ran to the kitchen and back to get the breakfast. "Here you go!" Lena smiled "Thanks, Lena" D'Va took the plate and saw it had: Toast, Eggs, and Bacon. "I will eat this is Mercy's office" Hana smiled "Why not in bed?" Lena cocked her head "Because I still have that headache…" Hana said walking out of her room.

She walked back in Mercy's office and walked over to the small bed. "Hana what's that?" The blonde whispered in the dark "Food… Lena made it" She smiled and sat next to the older girl. "Oh why did she make you breakfast?" Mercy asked "I dunno… She just came up to me yesterday and asked me if I wanted breakfast in bed, and I just agreed. I guess…" Hana smiled. "Oh well… Enjoy your food" Mercy smiled as she turned to her side.

About a hour later it was around five twenty in the morning. "I think i'm going to go make some coffee" Mercy had gotten out of bed and put some shorts on. "Hey wait for me!" Hana clung onto Angela's arm "If they see us like this… They will get idea's" Mercy scolded "R-right…" She let go.

They both walked out of the room and went to the Overwatch kitchen. Angela put the coffee mix into the maker and turned it on. "Good morning" Genji said with a slick voice "Good morning, Genji" Angela nodded "How was your sleep? Anything EXCITING happen?" He gave a smirk "The only thing EXCITING about her night was that fact YOU weren't there!" D'Va yelled. "H-Hana… Why are you so mean all of the sudden?" Genji asked "I just…" She flustered "Well… Then… Let's get you back to bed… Young lady!" Mercy joked.

The two walked back to Mercy's room. "God I hate him…" D'Va mumbled "Why?" She asked "Because he always flirts with you! And-" "You're cute when you're flustered" Mercy giggled "Wha?" Hana just noticed how flustered she was. "Ahem… Well I have work to do" Mercy said walking over to her computer "What ya' working on today?" Hana smiled and walked next to the blonde. The blonde sat in her chair and logged into her computer, "Just some stuff…" She said, Her background was a picture of her and Hana when they first met. "You still have that picture?" Hana asked with a slight blush "Yeah… Brings back memories" Mercy smiled and softly kissed the girl. Hana kissed back, they both pulled back and blushed.

-Flashback-

Hana had just walked into Overwatch HQ, She looked around and saw a couple of people waiting for her. But out of all of them, one caught her eye. 'Who is she?' The new Overwatch member thought. "So! Welcome to Overwatch!" A girl with short brown hair and goggles smiled "I'm Lena! But my codename is Tracer" She smiled "And this here is…. McCree!" She waved at the man. He wore a cowboy hat and some kinda poncho. "Hey there… You wanna know what time it is, Mercy?" He asked the blonde who hadnt been introduced yet. "I swear if you say-" "It's… High Noon" He said with a chuckle.

"Anyway!" Tracer began "And this big guy! This is Winston!" She patted the gorillas shoulder. "No monkey business around here! You see girl." He chuckled "R-right…" She gave a awkward smile. "Then here we have the best gal' on the team!" Lena smiled looking at Mercy. "The angel who saves us or as I call her… 'The Overwatch Mommy'...Mercy!" Lena patted her back. 'Mercy… huh?' she thought. "My real name is Angela" She held out her hand, it took Hana a minute to figure out what she was doing. She reached her hand out and shook it. "Hi im Song Hana" Hana winked. 'Oh… Sinces she is from Korea she would say her last name first…' Thought Lena.

"And well… Over there is Robo or as people who AREN'T me call him 'Genji'" She smiled "Then over there is Hanzo and on your left is Ana and her daughter, Phara" Tracer explained. "Thats everyone in this room at least! So enjoy working at or for… OVERWATCH!" Tracer yelled with glee.

Everyone merely just walked away except for Mercy. Mercy looked into Hana's deep, chocolate eyes. Her cute smile, Her soft and tender lips, and her physique. Mercy gave a small sigh so the girl didn't Hear. "Uh… Hello in there!" Hana waved a hand in front of the angels face "Oh yes! Right! I'm sorry I kinda spaced out" Mercy blushed "You're fine! I do it all the time" Hana giggled.

Angela gave Hana a tour around the place. Showing her around to places like: Where to get medical attention, and were to work out, and were her room was. " Doc, I think I have a hang of where everything is now" Hana smiled "Ah yes! You are probably right" Mercy gave a small laugh.

Later while they were walking they looked at the sunset, Hana pulled out her phone. "We she take a selfie! Since you are my first REAL friend here" Hana smiled "Ok I guess" Mercy said wrapping her arm around the smaller girl. Hana felt safe with Mercy holding her like that… She felt warm and loved. Mercy felt good about being more dominant around the other girl, It made her feel like she owned something, made her feel like she had something to care for.

Mercy smiled and Hana winked as they took the photo. "For years to come" Hana wrote in the caption as she said out loud. Then she posted it onto the Internet so all her fans could see. "Yes… Many years" Mercy smiled as she hugged the other girl.

-End of Flashback-

"Yes… Many years had came" Mercy smiled hugging the other girl "Very happy years" D'Va grinned "For the most part" Angela put Hana's head into the crook of her neck. "Ok well I have to finish some work now" Angela said spinning back around to her computer. Taking a sip of her coffee then grabbing the computer mouse.

"Why are you always so… Busy?" Hana asked "Well…. I'm the only one at Overwatch who can do this" Angela smiled and went into her files to bring out a folder that had information on how to improve the Caduceus Staff. "Why do you need to work on that staff thingy?" Hana asked "To make the healing stronger" Mercy said as she started typing a report "Oh… Will you be done soon?" D'Va asked "Well… Maybe about in a hour or two" Mercy sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

-An hour Later-

"Do you want somthing to eat?" Hana asked without even looking up from her handheld "Sure… But just make it quick" She said still typing "Aright!" D'Va ran out and saw Phara in the kitchen. "Oh hey!" D'Va waved, the girl said nothing. 'Ok then…' She thought, She whipped up a bowl of Ice Cream. Then ran back to Mercy's office.

"Angela!" D'Va swung around the door, "Oh Hana your back" Mercy smiled turning back to her computer. "I got you some Ice Cream!" D'Va said grabbing a spoon from mid air (Cuz plot holes :/) "Oh Hana you didn't have to…." Mercy blushed a bit as she was typing "Here!" She smiled placing the bowl on the doctor's desk. "Im good" Mercy didn't even care to look at the bowl "Awww Come on! It's your favorite! Vanilla!" The younger girl groaned. The girl didn't respond, "Ugh! I will make you eat it!" Hana yelled. She took a scoop and shoved it in Angela's mouth, "Hana!" He voice was muffled. Ice Cream dripped from her mouth, Hana took her finger and wiped it off her bottom lip. Then put her finger and Mercy's mouth, "How was that?" Hana asked. The girl didn't respond, The angels tongue was sucking on the Koreans finger. "It was good" mercy wiped her mouth and got back to her work.

Later after the sun had set, Hana had fallen asleep of the small bed in Mercy's office. Angela rose from her computer chair and looked at the small girl. "You tell me to not treat you like a child… But… How could I not?" She whispered to herself and picked up the girl and carried her to her bedroom.

"Mmmm… Don't take me to bed…" The younger girl mumbled "I thought you were asleep" Mercy kissed the girl gently "If you're awake… I'm awake" She lifted her head up a bit to kiss the woman back. Angela smiled, "Do you wanna sleep with me again?" She asked "Yes… And the next day… And the next day…. And the-" She stopped hearing footsteps in the hallway. They weren't alone…. "Who is there?" Angela asked putting the smaller girl down "It's just me, Mercy" He said putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder "Oh Jack… You scared me there" She sighed.

"What are you two doing this late at night?" He asked "I was carrying her to bed" She smiled patting the younger girl's head "Ah… She should be getting to bed now" He said "Good night… Angela" He started walking back to where he came. "That was a close one!" Hana whisper yelled "Mh?" She smiled as they walked back to Mercy's room.

After tucking each other under the covers of the bed the two fell asleep, with Hana in Mercy's arms.

The next morning Hana woke up before Angela. She tiptoed out of the room to make breakfast in bed for Mercy.

"Where is the… Pancake mix…." Hana said reaching for a cabinet "What are you looking for, Hana?" The cyborg came out "Pancake mix…" She grumbled as she got on her tiptoes to reach it "Here let me grab that for you" He got it out of the cabinet and handed it to her. "Thanks…" She mumbled getting the mixer ready, "Who are you making pancakes for?" He asked "Angela" She said pouring in the mix "Angela? Why her?" He asked "No of your buiz! Alight! Now let me do my thing!" She groaned as she started to make the pancakes.

After they were done baking on the stove she put them onto a plate and ran into Mercy's office. "Good morning" Angela smiled seeing the younger girl walk in. "I made you food… You looked tired" Hana said sitting down "And that stupid…. Genji! Was out there!" She yelled "Just… Don't worry about him" Angela sighed as she took the plate. "Hey" She paused taking a bite "That's pretty good" She smiled.

-Later that night-

"Hana… I feel like something is going to happen tomorrow" She whispered into the girl's ear as they laid down in the bed. "Psssh! Nothing's gonna happen with me around!" She said with pride "You never know… Hana" She smiled "I won't let anything happen to you, Trust me" Hana said turning to the blonde. "You think so?" Angela asked "I know so!" Hana kissed the blonde with force "Hana!" She giggled.

-The next day (To lazy to write transition)-

The group had spotted some enemies in the area, They had sent part of the team down to stop them.

"Mercy could use some healing over here!" Genji yelled sending his ult at the creatures "R-right!" She gave him some healing and ran off the heal Tracer. "Thanks luv!" She yelled as she sped away. Mercy flew to the top to see if anyone needed healing until she felt a bullet shot in her back. "Agh…" She fell to her knees "You're going to die today… Angela!" A deep raspy voice said "For doing this to me!" He yelled. She turned around to see Reaper, "This… Isn't what I intended for you! Gabriel!" She yelled "Death is omang you…." He aimed the gun to her head until he was shot. "Get away from her!" A man in a cowboy hat came and shot Reaper. "Get away from her! This is my kill!" He shot a couple of bullets at McCree.

"Now die!" he put his foot on where the wound was in her back and pressed on it. "Kya!" She screamed "M-Mercy…" McCree groaned trying to reach for her hand as he laid on the floor.

About a mile away D'Va heard somthing, "Mercy…" She ran out of the battle she was currently fight and with her MEKA she flew to her girlfriend.

"MERCY!" She yelled getting out of MEKA and started to shoot Reaper, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled louder pushing him off of her "I will be back to kill her… If she isn't dead already" He laughed as he disappeared. "Angela!" Hana ran to her side and took her hand.

"I won't let this happen to you…" She said hot tears buffing in her eyes. For once in her life, she left like she was dying. "Angela dont leave me! Please!" She cried hugging the angel in her arms "Please stay with me…" She whispered. The rest of the team stopped and ran up to were Mercy and D'Va were. "I know I had to keep this a secret but… I LOVE YOU!" She cried with the fallen angel in her arms. "Hana…" She said her eyes fluttering to stay open "I told you to keep a secret" She gave a small smile and kissed the smaller girl "Don't leave me… Please!" Hana cried with the blonde. Tears mixing with the blood down the angels face, "Hana…. Please… I feel so cold…" She said her grip on Hana's hand loosening. "No…" Hana gasped "Don't leave! Please! Have Mercy on me!" She yelled as the blonde slipped away in her arms…

The others had tears in their eyes or were shocked that the blonde and girl had a relationship. "NO!" She yelled with hot tear running down her cheeks, messing up her war paint. "Mercy… Is gone…" Tracer kneeled down next to the girl "M-Mercy…" The others also kneeled down next to the angel. "Hana… We didn't know that-" "I was supposed to keep it a secret… I failed" She said. "No… You expressed your love to her… You loved her so much… You could keep it a secret" Genji put his hand on Hana's back "I'm sorry for you lose" He said walking away.

(And then I didn't know how to end it so let's end it like this!)

That night Hana was sleeping alone in Mercy's bedroom. She could still smell the sweet vanilla smell she gave off. "Angela…" She hugged a pillow. She fell asleep and saw a girl with wings walking up to her.

"Angela?" She saw the girl walking up to her in the dream "Hana... " The girl hugged her "Don't forget about me" The blonde said "I will never forget about you… I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you but… I failed!" She yelled. The blonde hugged her tighter "It's ok, Hana…" She whispered "I will always be with you…" She pulled away and kissed the brunette. Hana remember how soft and nice the angels kisses were. "I love you Angela!" She hgged the blonde again.

She heard a loud noise, it was her alarm. "Don't wake me now…" She sighed as she slapped the clock and went back to sleep...


End file.
